


Just Needing a Push

by darkqueenofawesomeness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble and a Half, F/M, but only a little angst, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkqueenofawesomeness/pseuds/darkqueenofawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filling prompt: Stiles goes to Allison's grave, but, getting there, he sees Lydia, and notice that she's talking with Allison, and crying, He approaches her slowly, to hear what she's talking about, and discover that she's talking about her feelings for him. Stiles comforts her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Needing a Push

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first teen wolf drabble. Hope you like it :)

It had been a few months since everything happened. Even now Stiles feels the guilt crawling underneath his skin. No matter how hard he tries to ignore it or tries to make up for it, he still feels it.

He does his best to go and visit Allison’s grave every week. Though usually he visits more than once, especially when he needed advice. Like right now.

As he made his way towards the graveyard, his mind kept replaying the scene of Malia breaking up with him. Stiles had come over as soon as he received her urgent text. She had seemed calmed when he told him, but had this saddened look in her eyes.

"I just don’t think it’ll work out," she had said. "I know you still love her, you know. I thought that maybe, we’d be able to get past it. That was until Scott told me how to read emotions."

Stiles knew who she was talking about of course. As much as he came to care about Malia, Lydia was always still there in the back of his mind. He’d loved her since the third grade, so he knew it’d be tough to get over her… but he never did. He just couldn’t.

"So this is it?" Stiles asked knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Hey, don’t worry about it. We can still be friends. And trust me, you’re gonna want to talk to her," she advised and he nodded, not knowing what else to do.

They hugged before Stiles left and he immediately knew where he had to go. That’s where he’s headed now: the graveyard.

He just parked his jeep before getting out and making his way around the graveyard to Allison’s grave when he noticed her.

Lydia was sitting in front of her grave, knees hugged to her chest. She seemed to be crying and hadn’t noticed Stiles yet so he decided to hide behind the tree.

She seemed to be talking to her and Stiles did his tried not to listen, but he was too curious and and this was Lydia. Her crying hurt him and if there was anything he could help with, he’d do it.

"He’s so happy with her, Allison. I just can’t help think I’ve lost my chance," she said, her voice thick from crying.

"Can you believe how horrible a person I’d be if I just went to him and said ‘Hey Stiles, I know you’re completely happy now with your new girlfriend, but I just thought you should know I’m in love with you.’ He would probably try to reject me gently. God, I wish you here. Why’d you have to go? I feel so alone without you.

"I miss your smiles, your laughs, your dumb jokes. You’d be so proud of us. Well most of us. You’d probably tell me to stop sulking and fight. But it’s just so hard, everything is so hard without you. God, I miss you so much Allison," Lydia whispered the last part and Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. He got off from his hiding spot and walked towards Allison’s grave.

"Lydia."

She gasped at the sound of her name and she quickly turned around to see Stiles there. She got up and stared at him in shock. “How long have you been there?” Lydia asked warily once she was able to gather her thoughts.

"Long enough," he replied making his way closer to her.

"I’m sorry you had to hear that. I-I promise I won’t tell Malia and we can just ignore what I said and we’ll just go back to normal and and…" she couldn’t continue on as she thought of being alone again. She’d been spending most of her time alone at home doing homework and focusing on school since there was nothing else for her to do. Thinking about the loneliness was enough to bring the tears back.

Fortunately for her, Stiles was there and he immediately came up to her and hugged her, trying to sooth her. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear to try and calm her down and after a while she finally subdued to small whimpers here and there.

"I’m gonna say some things and I just need you to listen okay. Can you do that, Lydia?" Stiles asked quietly and he felt Lydia nod against him.

"Malia just broke up with me. She said Scott taught her how to read emotions better. She probably realized that I still loved you, and maybe even that I could never stop. You’re the one for me Lydia and I honestly thought we didn’t have a chance. I thought with Malia I could not only have an amazing girlfriend, but get over you. Obviously that didn’t work since I’m still in love you, but luckily Malia was completely understanding. Now, I’m going to take you home so you can get some rest. How does that sound?" he asked as he pulled away from the embrace.

Lydia looked at her feet, fiddling with her fingers before replying “Do you really still love me?”

Though she couldn’t see it, Stiles gave her a small smile and said “I’ll always love you. You can’t get rid of me that easy.”

They both chuckled, but Lydia couldn’t let go of this sense of uneasiness. What if he just realized that this was just a mistake and then get rid of her the next day? What if it didn’t work? What if-

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off by the sudden breeze that came by causing her to stumble forward where Stiles was able to catch her before she fell. She looked into his eyes and saw complete sincerity.

That was when Lydia realized that Stiles had basically just put his heart on the line. He left himself bare for her and was still waiting a response. She smiled at him and said “I’d like that very much thanks.”

Stiles returned the smile before grabbing her hand. “Bye Allison,” he said as they both walked away from her grave, making a mental note to bring flowers tomorrow with Lydia.

In the distance, Allison smiled fondly at them before turning around. She’d always look over them, but for now her job here was done.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think c:


End file.
